A Funny Little Thing we call Love
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: A compilation of all my stories for Ladrien June 2018! Day 16: Ladybug paused at the top of the steps then glanced back and he dropped his hand from his mouth abruptly. She hadn't seen him blow a kiss to her, had she? Set after Riposte.
1. Signs

Signs

 **Ladrien June- Day 1**

 **Hello and welcome to Ladrien June! I'm really excited to do this so let's go!**

 **This prompt actually gave me hell but here I am, ready for this first day of Ladrien June. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Accidental Reveal**

 **...**

Adrien was in his room finishing the last of his homework for that night when he saw a flash of red outside his window. He jumped up just in time to see Ladybug land on the rooftop across from his. She stopped for a moment and he wondered what she was doing. Without thinking about it, he had grabbed a piece of paper and in big letters he wrote, 'Hey' and held it up to the window where she would be able to see it if she glanced over at him. He could tell the moment she saw his message. She looked confused for a moment before an amused smile broke out over her face and she lifted a hand to wave at him. Flipping the paper over, Adrien wrote on the other side of it. 'Everything okay?'

She gave him another dazzling smile and nodded. Adrien felt silly now. There was nothing really to say to Ladybug now and they were both just standing there awkwardly. He chewed on his lip, wondering what to do next but his thoughts were disrupted by a loud crashing that could be heard from the other side of Paris. He startled and met Ladybug's eyes. She waved goodbye to him before taking off in the direction of the sound and he breathed out a sigh and transformed himself.

...

It was only a few days later when Ladybug came back. Adrien was busy digging in his mini fridge to find some camembert for Plagg when a thud against his window drew his attention. His head snapped up to look at the window and he gaped when he saw Ladybug standing on the roof opposite his, waving shyly. He figured she must have thrown something at his window to get him to look up. Shutting the fridge, he scrambled over to the window. Plagg's cheese could wait; his lady love was outside his room and was waving at him. She had deliberately gotten his attention. She _wanted_ to see him.

He wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, or why she had wanted him to look at her. His question was answered a second later when she pulled out a pad of paper he hadn't even noticed she had and held it up to reveal the words on it, laughter in her eyes as she did so. 'Hi.'

Adrien couldn't help the grin that came to his face and he quickly ran to get his own pad of paper and write back. 'Hi.' After giving her time to see his greeting, he flipped his paper over to write another message. 'What are you doing?'

'Patrolling.'

'Any trouble?'

'No. Quiet tonight.' As he finished reading it, she held up another piece of paper. 'Better keep going. See you later?'

Adrien saw a soft smile touch her lips as he replied, 'Of course.' She gave him a little wave then gathered her paper and took off again. He sighed happily and leaned back against the window. _Ladybug_ had come to talk to him. _Him_. She took time out of her patrol specially to come say hi to him. He could hardly believe it.

...

Communicating by means of holding signs up became a common thing for the two of them. Ladybug had come back several more times and had stayed to talk. She sat on the rooftop across from his and he stood in his room at the window, and the two of them held up their pieces of paper and held conversations via the paper. Neither knew why they didn't just talk normally to each other, but somehow, it was easier to talk this way. They often sat for several hours just talking. He was almost surprised that no one had seemed to notice yet. But he wasn't complaining. He loved being able to talk with Ladybug. He loved that she came specially to sit and chat with _him_ , even when there was probably a lot of other stuff she could be doing with her time. Why was she doing it? Adrien didn't know and he didn't care to question it either. It was easier that way.

...

It was a couple weeks later that they ran into trouble. There had been an akuma, which wouldn't have been so bad, had he realised it earlier. But the fact was that he was at a photoshoot and hadn't known that there was an akuma until it had come barrelling into the building he was in, Ladybug right on its heels. Mostly everyone had evacuated but Adrien had stayed for a moment to tackle Ladybug out of the way of a blast by the akuma that had been a second away from hitting her. They had recovered quickly, scrambling to their feet, though Adrien would've gotten hit if Ladybug hadn't deflected it with her yoyo. "Get out of here." She had hissed, and he'd done as she'd instructed, getting out of sight before transforming and swinging back in to assist her.

It was later that night now, and she had just landed on the rooftop across from his. She looked upset. 'Are you alright?' He wrote.

He could see her frown from her spot on the roof. 'Yes but are you?'

'I'm fine.'

'You almost got hurt.' He didn't need to hear her voice to know she was upset at him.

'I'm sorry.' He held up his piece of paper with an apologetic look. He was really only sorry for worrying her. He could never be sorry for trying to protect her.

It was like she knew what he was thinking because her next message was, 'It's dangerous.'

'I know.'

He could see the frustrated look on her face. 'But you don't.' Then before he could answer, she held up the next piece of paper. 'You're not a superhero.'

Adrien couldn't help it and he found himself quickly scribbling down, 'I am though.' And holding it up before he could change his mind.

It might've been easier to simply let Ladybug vent until she felt better, but somehow he felt like he had to ease her concerns in any way he could and this was the only way he had thought of.

She didn't write anything else after that, simply staring at his piece of paper with wide eyes so he held up another two signs in succession. 'I'm sorry, I know it was supposed to stay secret.' And 'You don't need to worry about me My Lady.'

She was still for a moment before completely dropping her paper and swinging down to his window. He stepped aside to let her in and she dropped down beside him before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "You stupid cat." She murmured. "I was so scared for you. You just jumped in the way... the akuma was so close to hitting you too. You would've just disappeared like the others had done." Her arms tightened around him. "Please don't do that again."

He smoothed her hair out of her face and tilted her head up to look at him. "Hey, it's alright. I'm ok. It's my job to protect people from akumas." He soothed.

"But not when you're not transformed!" She burst out. "You're not invincible, Adrien. I- I couldn't stand it if I lost you." Tears quivered in her eyes and with that, she released her transformation, hiding her face back in his chest.

He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You won't lose me, Marinette." He said softly. "I promise."

 **...**

 **I just realised right as I finished this that the reveal wasn't really accidental at all... I'll just go cry and post this anyway instead of actually following the prompt because I don't want to have to rewrite most of this.**

 **Anyways, this was meant to be just pure fluff and blushes but it got a bit sad at the end so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Tomorrow's fic is a lot more of pure cuteness so you can look forwards to that. See you then!**


	2. Babysitting

Ladrien June- Day 2

Babysitting

 **Hello and welcome to day two of Ladrien June!**

 **Prompt: Babysitting**

 **...**

Adrien just couldn't _believe_ that he had somehow ended up babysitting a four-year-old child.

Especially since this particular four-year-old was his... _cousin_?

Adrien hadn't even been aware that he _had_ a cousin until a lady who was apparently his aunt had shown up looking for his mother. When she had learnt that his mother was not there and hadn't been for a while she had gotten upset and, deciding she would go out for a while to talk to Gabriel, had pushed her child towards him and had left with only a simple instruction to Grace Hadson to "behave". Grace, contrary to what her name suggested, was anything _but_ an angel. As soon as her mother had left, she completely abandoned the polite, quiet demeaner she had been showing and had grinned cheekily at him and had started chatting. It had been at least half an hour - or had it been more? - and she was yet to stop.

It was like the kid was determined to keep talking and telling him every little bit of information that she knew until her mother returned. She had almost revealed his identity twice, and Adrien didn't even know _how_ she had managed it, but he was certainly feeling exhausted. Grace was currently demanding that he give her a piggyback while running around the room in pointless circles and he didn't know how to refuse her. Especially not when she pulled well-practised puppy dog eyes on him. So he simply knelt down and let her clamber onto his back with a cheer. "Let's go!" She exclaimed and he stood up. "Let's go outside!"

He did as she instructed, heading down the stairs and out of the house. No one bothered to stop him and he was soon wandering down the streets, Grace on his back. They had only been walking for a few minutes when she suddenly screamed loudly in his ear and wriggled. "Look!" She shrieked, pointing at the rooftops. "Look, look, look! There's a person up there!"

Adrien looked in the direction she had pointed and saw that there was indeed a person on top of the building. Ladybug had stopped at the scream and watched him for a second before swinging down and landing in front of them. Grace gasped. "How'd you do that?" She asked, and Adrien could hear the awe in her voice.

Ladybug smiled at her. "That's a secret."

"Woah..." Grace breathed out dreamily. "I wish I could do that too."

"I could take you for a ride if you'd like." Ladybug offered, then glanced at Adrien shyly. "If that's ok with you."

"Sure." He agreed and Grace let out a loud cheer before jumping off his back and landing on the ground.

Before she moved any further, she grabbed his hand and tugged it. "You're coming too." She said stubbornly.

He pulled his hand back gently. He wasn't sure that Ladybug would be up to taking him as well. "I better not." He trusted Ladybug completely with Grace and knew that she'd stay relatively in sight.

Grace pouted. "No, you're coming too." She demanded.

Adrien gave Ladybug an apologetic look but she simply smiled at him, her cheeks turning pink. "You can come too." She said, ducking her head. "I don't mind."

He took her offered hand and let her pull him into her, her arm wrapping around his waist. Grace was already clinging to her back. "Hold on tight." She reminded them before taking off, going as gently as she could.

Swinging with an extra child on her back wasn't too much different from rescuing Adrien from an akuma, but she still wanted to be careful just in case. Adrien was clinging to her and it was a little difficult to keep her thoughts straight, but she kept jumping over the rooftops of Paris. Grace was laughing and thoroughly enjoying herself and Ladybug was glad she had been able to do this for her. She wasn't sure who Grace was to Adrien, but she was in his care right now so she wanted to help with whatever she could.

She landed carefully on a building with a good view of Paris, turning her head to look at Adrien and reluctantly letting go of him. "So who's this?" She asked a little breathlessly, gesturing to Grace.

"My cousin. I somehow ended up babysitting her for the day."

Ladybug was slightly surprised that Adrien had a cousin as he had never mentioned one until now, but she didn't mention it. Grace, however, _did_ want to comment on it. "He's my cousin but I only met him today." She exclaimed. "Can we go down now? I want to play!" She started running towards the edge of the roof to look over but Adrien quickly grabbed onto the back her shirt to stop her from getting there. He was _not_ going to let his cousin fall off a roof on his first day of babysitting her. How would he ever explain that? "I want to go back to your room!" Grace cried.

Ladybug crouched down and let Grace climb onto her back again, then glanced at Adrien. "Ready?"

When he nodded, she took off into the air, heading back towards his house. They soon arrived and Ladybug swung through his open window, letting go of both Adrien and Grace then took a step back towards the window. "I should probably go now." She paused and gave Adrien a shy wave. "Bye."

She turned to go, but stopped when Grace grabbed onto her hand. "You can't go yet!" The child exclaimed and Ladybug looked down at her in slight surprise.

"Why not?"

Grace crossed her arms. "You haven't given us a goodbye kiss yet." Ladybug squeaked and her face turned pink. "My mummy always says that it's _polite_ to kiss someone on the cheek when you leave. She _always_ kisses me goodbye." She explained somewhat haughtily. "It's epit- etipe- _etiquette_."

Ladybug blinked at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing Grace's cheek. "And Adrien too." Grace reminded

Turning even more red, Ladybug rose up and pressed a quick kiss to Adrien's equally red cheek, before turning and fleeing. Grace have Adrien a smug look. "You _liiiike_ her! She exclaimed loudly.

Adrien turned away. "So what game would you like to play now?" He asked instead of answering her. He didn't miss Plagg's snickering from his pocket.

Grace wasn't ready to drop the subject, though. "Are you gonna marry her?" She asked innocently.

He simply grabbed a few pieces of paper and some pens from his desk. "How about you draw some pictures, ok?" He suggested.

Grace huffed but took the offered paper and pens anyway. "I'm going to draw what your wedding will look like." She declared, settling down on his floor and ignoring the blush that spread over his face again.

"You do that." He muttered, sitting himself down on his desk chair. "Show me when you're done."

 **...**

 **This is so self-indulgent haha I love it. It wasn't even supposed to turn out this way but oh well.**


	3. Cats Like Carboard Boxes

**Ladrien June- Day 3  
Prompt: Kwami swap  
I got my inspiration for this from my own cats who love to play in cardboard boxes and eat them.**

 **...**

Adrien had recently gotten new couches, but that wasn't what had drawn Chat Noire's attention. What had drawn her attention was the large boxes the new couches had come on. The large cardboard boxes. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she had to get in the cardboard boxes. So, using the fact that Adrien seemed to be struggling with setting it up to her advantage, she swung down and tapped at his window. His head snapped up and his eyes widened when he saw her balancing right outside his window. "Chat Noire!" He gasped, then sprang to his feet to open the window for her. "What are you doing here?" He blurted out, wincing at how harsh it sounded.

She didn't notice and simply smiled at him. "You looked like you were having trouble setting the couches up." She gestured to the said couches. "I thought I'd come see if you needed any help."

Adrien flushed. His couches weren't very hard to put together as they had come already mostly set up. He had only been trying to figure out which order they fit together, and had been looking at the instructions to see if they were any help but it had seemed like it was all in a different language. "O- oh. I'm alright. But you're welcome to stay and help anyway." He added when Chat Noire looked… disappointed.

He held out a hand to her to assist her through the window and she took it, though they both knew she was more than capable of swinging through herself. Once she was inside his room, they set about trying to figure out what order the couches were supposed to go in. There was some sort of Velcro on the sides of each part that attached to the next part and once they found the two end parts, it didn't take them long to stick the rest of them together. They stuck the cushions on the couch and then stepped back to admire their work. "Would you like to stay for a bit? We would watch a movie." Adrien offered shyly. "Try out the couch since you helped put it together"

She gave him a bright grin. "I'd love to."

"I'll get some snacks." He said, disappearing out of the room.

When he came back with a tray of whatever he could find, Chat Noire was nowhere to be seen. He frowned to himself. Surely she wouldn't have left after saying she'd love to stay for a while? "Chat?" He called out.

There was a shuffling noise from one of the cardboard boxes and he peeked at it cautiously. All he could see was a tail wagging slowly back and forth before Chat Noire tumbled out, biting at the edge of the box. Adrien couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him and she jumped in surprise, scrabbling back into the box before peeking out and flushing red when she realised that he had returned. "What are you doing in the box?" He asked.

"It's nice in the box." She managed to say before hiding her face.

Adrien tilted his head and stared at it. It looked like there would be enough room for another person. "Can I come in?" He asked and she shuffled over slightly to make room for him. He crawled into the box after setting the tray of food down out of the way. "It's like a cave in here." He commented, glancing at her. She was sitting with her legs tucked up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees, and she smiled at him and murmured an agreement. "Shall we watch our movie now?"

She nodded and made to crawl out of the box but he stopped her. "We can stay in here if you'd like. I can move the tv down so we can see it." He offered and she stared at him for a moment. He flushed. "I- I mean, you seem really comfortable in the box and it's really nice in here so I thought you'd like to stay." He rambled.

A delighted grin spread over her face. "I'd like that." She told him.

"Wait here a minute." He said, crawling out of the box.

Quickly lifting his tv down from its spot on some cabinets, he set it up on the floor where they would be able to see it. Before he entered the box again, he chucked a few blankets and pillows in there for extra coziness. Then he grabbed the plate of snacks and went back in to Chat Noire.

The two of them rearranged themselves into more comfortable positions, settling the pillows and blankets around them. The couch had been completely forgotten, but neither of them really cared. Not when they were resting against each other. Adrien had started absently petting her head once they had decided on a movie and set it going. She had been trying hard not to purr, but it seemed that she had been unsuccessful when he suddenly looked down at her, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "Did you just purr?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No." But even as she said it, another purr came from her.

He grinned. "You did!"

She scowled good-naturedly at him, but didn't bother trying to deny it again. He kept petting her, and they continued watching their movie, curled up with each other and munching on the snacks he had brought. All too soon, the movie came to an end and they had to crawl out of the box.

Chat Noire gave Adrien a shy smile. "Thanks for letting me stay. I really enjoyed it." She said, then kissed his cheek before she even realised she had done it.

They both turned red and stuttered out a few goodbyes before Chat jumped up on his window sill and waved to him. She was about to leave when he shyly offered, "I can keep the cardboard boxes for a while if you'd like to come back sometime.

She flashed him a bright grin. "I'd love that. Goodbye Adrien." She gave a little salute and jumped off, extending her baton to swing away.

A smile spread on his own face. "See you later, My Lady." He blew a kiss after her, hearing Tikki giggle at the gesture. "See you later..."

 **...**

 **Done! See you tomorrow. :)**


	4. Till the Next Time

'Till the Next Time

Ladrien June- Day 4

 **Hello! Here is day four! I am still staying on track with this despite it also happening to be in the middle of the busiest school term ever, so I'm pretty pleased about that.**

 **Now without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **Prompt: Protecting**

 **...**

Adrien hadn't meant to cause an akuma. It was an accident, really. He hadn't even done anything to warrant being chased by the angry, and jealous, akuma who was determined to freeze him in place forever. He had simply come in for a last-minute photoshoot, not realising that another model had actually been scheduled on for the shoot but had been sent away. The model had apparently been told by the- rather rude- photographer that Adrien could do it better than him and had gotten upset.

Adrien didn't blame him. He'd be upset too if he was told that someone else could do his job better. He only wished that the other model hadn't gotten upset at _him_. He was now trying to run away from the akuma and at least find somewhere to transform, but Picture Perfect was right on his heels, sending a constant stream of tiny bullets at him. Granted, the photographer had been targeted first and he had frozen in place as soon as one of the bullets touched him, but then Picture Perfect had turned on Adrien, who had been trying to sneak away unnoticed.

The unnoticed part hadn't gone too well, it seemed. In fact, he hadn't really gone unnoticed at all. It was like the akuma had some sort of compass that instantly pointed him out before he had even taken two steps.

Adrien really hoped Ladybug would arrive soon, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could dodge all the bullets and still outrun the akuma. He spotted a tree up ahead and darted behind it for temporary protection from the bullets flying at him. He felt some land in the tree on the other side and the branches above him stopped shifting in the wind. Adrien winced. He'd end up like the tree soon if he couldn't get away. He peeked out from the side of the tree, seeing Picture Perfect only a few metres away and gaining quickly. Adrien frantically accessed the situation. He could either keep running forwards and risk getting caught by the next wave of bullets, or he could turn and try duck behind the bench on his left. It wasn't a hard decision to make, and he spun on his heel and dived towards the bench, just as he heard the familiar zip of a yoyo. Breathing a sigh of relief, he glanced up to see Ladybug dropping neatly down in front of him, swinging her yoyo to deflect the bullets that Picture Perfect had sent once he had realised that Adrien had changed direction.

The akuma was irritated by the arrival of Ladybug, and halted, glaring at her for a minute before raising his hand and sending another shower of bullets in their direction. Ladybug looped her other arm around Adrien's waist and pulled him into her so he would be behind the shield her yoyo made. He could only stand there and wait until the bullets ceased for a moment. She took that opportunity to launch them both up into the air, landing up on a roof out of sight of the akuma. "Are you alright?" She asked breathlessly, and he nodded.

"Y- yeah, thank you."

"We need to get you out of here before the akuma finds us. Hold on." She reminded him, then flung her yoyo out and swung away.

He wrapped his arms around her, probably a little tighter than he needed to. He was used to flying across rooftops like this, being Chat Noir, of course. But not when he wasn't transformed. _Not when he was being held in his lady's arms_. It was exhilarating. Adrien hardly dared to breathe. Maybe if he didn't breathe he'd pass out and Ladybug would stay with him longer just to make sure he was ok. No, he couldn't do that. Both of them had to get back to the akuma as soon as possible.

Almost too soon, Ladybug had swung into his room. "Stay here." She said. "Stay safe." She glanced up at his face, then with a start, realised she was still holding onto him and stepped back.

"You too." He echoed, his hand lifting to wave goodbye to her.

"I'll um... I'll see you later." She squeaked out, taking one more step backwards, then turning to leave.

"Y- yes. See you later."

And with that, Ladybug flung her yoyo out again and was off. "Well, Loverboy, you better transform and help her." Plagg floated up out of his pocket and stared at him. Adrien simply gave a dazed smile and transformed.

...

The fight was over and the two superheroes had done their customary fist bump before going their separate ways to detransform. Adrien was back in his room, scanning through the pictures of the battle that had already been uploaded to the Ladyblog when a tap at the window distracted him. He scrambled over to the window to open it when he saw Ladybug hanging there by the string of her yoyo and waving shyly at him. His breath caught in his throat. Maybe now was a good time to faint. There was no akuma now. But nevertheless, he opened the window for her, stepping back to allow her room to swing in. She did so, sitting on the windowsill. "Hey." He greeted and she smiled at him. Adrien felt his heart flutter in his chest. She could smile at him all day like that and he wouldn't tire of it.

"H- hey. I just came by to check if you were alright after the akuma." Her eyes drifted to the open pages of the Ladyblog on his computer and he felt his cheeks warm.

"Yeah..." He trailed off for a moment, smiling awkwardly at her. "I'm fine, thanks to you." He internally winced when he heard the words come out of his mouth. "I mean- thank you, for saving me. I- I really appreciate it. You're amazing. I mean- what you do is amazing. Well, you're amazing too but-" Adrien pressed his lips together, determined not to say anything else that would embarrass him further.

A small giggle came from Ladybug and Adrien felt himself smiling too. "It was no problem. I'm always happy to help a civilian in need." She assured him.

 _But did she always visit them afterwards to make sure they were ok_? He couldn't help but wonder.

Before he realised what he was doing, he grabbed her hand. "I mean it. Thank you for everything you do to help Paris." He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it like he would usually do as Chat Noir.

Her cheeks went red under her mask and he couldn't help but notice how cute it was. Ladybug smiled at him then hopped up, balancing on the window sill. "Thank you Adrien. I'm... I'm glad you're ok. I have to get going now but perhaps I'll see you later." She said, giving him a typical Chat Noir salute before disappearing. He sighed happily and leant against the window.

"'Till the next time, My Lady."

…

 **I'm so tired y'all. And I want a hug. Please send hugs and cookies.**

 **In the meantime, here's some cookies for all of you who actually read this. :)**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	5. Akuma, Akuma

Akuma, Akuma

Ladrien June- Day 5

 **Hello hello! Here is day 5! I can't believe that its only day 5 still, it feels like its been forever.**

 **Prompt: Saved from the paparazzi or fans**

…

Having fans was just one part of being a superhero. And usually Ladybug didn't mind. She was happy to smile politely and answer the occasional vague question. But when she was being cornered by a crowd of raving fans, stirred up after the latest Ladyblog post that had gone viral, then she started to feel a bit bothered by it. She had just been returning home after helping someone find their kitten when one of them called out to her with an 'urgent question'. As soon as she landed to see if she could help them, a whole swarm of people had instantly surrounded her. From what she could gather from their frantic yelling over each other, the group had gotten together and had formed a 'Ladybug Fan Club' and had apparently given themselves a 'mission' to become her friend. Usually, she'd be fine being friendly to people and talking to them for a while, but when at least twenty people were surrounding her, all trying to grab at her and get answers to their questions, that was when she just really wanted to leave. But currently, there was no possible way to escape except for directly upwards, and she couldn't do that because not only was there nowhere to hook her yoyo, but her arm was trapped.

As she tried to glance to the side to see if there were any possible gaps for her to slip through, she caught sight of Adrien, who had just been walking down the street when he had seen what was going on. He gave a sympathetic wince when she managed to mouth 'help me', then disappeared into the alley next to him. She felt disappointed for a second. She had hoped he'd be able to help her get away since he had also experienced it a few times and would surely know a few good tips for getting rid of crazed fans.

It wasn't long before Adrien returned, but instead of his usual attire he had somehow found the most obnoxious looking orange cloth and had tied it around his shoulders with a motorcycle helmet stuck on his head. It was oddly similar to the way she had disguised herself to sneak into the hotel after Chloe, except with more jarring colours. She couldn't help but cringe at the various clashing shades of oranges and purples and greens. If he wasn't a model and if it wasn't to presumably distract the crowd long enough for her to slip away, she'd want to sit him down and explain fashion to him. He had topped his whole outfit of draping cloth off with a stack of what seemed to be empty pizza boxes from what was probably a big rubbish bin in the alley. He was almost unrecognizable and if he hadn't emerged from the alley she saw him go into, she would not have known that it was him.

"I am The Pizza Maker! No one appreciates what I do! I'll show you all! You will _all_ become my pizza _slaves_!" He yelled, flinging his arms out dramatically and she suddenly saw what his plan was. If he kept making a fuss, the fans would surely have to let her go deal with it and then she'd be free.

While continuing to shout and scream unintelligibly about pizza, Adrien charged at the group. When he got closer, he pegged pizza boxes at some of them. There were a few screams from some of them and the crowd split. Even though Adrien had no real powers, his yelling and throwing of the pizza boxes was enough to frighten the crowd into mild mass hysteria, though there was nothing truly scary about him other than the shocking use of colours in his improvised outfit.

Ladybug used the opportunity to break away from the crowd and tackle him to the ground. "Sorry." She breathed quietly. "We gotta make this look like a real akuma attack. Just kick me away from you and run back into that alley. I'll follow you in a minute."

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered back.

"You won't, I'll be fine. Just do it."

He did as she asked and dashed back into the alley, chucking the rest of his pizza boxes as he went. A second later Ladybug tumbled in after him. "Thanks for helping me." She said a little breathlessly, then glanced back. "They'll be in here in a minute so we need to get out of here. Do you trust me?" She asked. Adrien nodded. She didn't even need to ask, of course he trusted her. "Good, ok, I'm going to fling you up there with my yoyo and catch you once we're out of sight. I can't very well just _carry_ an akuma away so it needs to look you've gone on your own."

Adrien hesitated. He could see the logic in her plan, he just wasn't too keen on being flung across the rooftops with nothing to stop him from crashing and no protective superhero suit. It was slightly nerve-wracking, if he were being honest. As if sensing his doubt, Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise I will catch you. I've done it with Chat Noir before. I just don't want to leave you here and let you possibly get hurt.

"Ok." He said. "Let's do it."

He braced himself as she wrapped her yoyo around him and swung him up into the air. Adrien felt his stomach drop when he went airborne and he couldn't help but close his eyes and prepare for any impact that might happen. But the only impact he felt was Ladybug, snatching him out of the air and clutching him to her as she dropped down on a rooftop. She let him down gently, and after he had found his footing, she stepped back and ducked her head. "Sorry for that." She murmured.

Taking a small step forwards, Adrien took her hand. "It was fine." He assured.

Her cheeks went red and he took his hand back. "I uh- I'm glad you're alright. I'll… I'll take you down now." And with that, she wrapped an arm around his waist and jumped down from the rooftop. "I should go now, but thanks for helping me out." She gave him a grateful smile that made his heart flip over. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." He said softly, and she gave him a little wave before swinging off again.

…

 **And there we have it! I actually like how this one turned out. :)**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Perfect for Each Other

Perfect for Each Other

Ladrien June- Day 6

Yes, I finally finished this I have no idea why it took so long. Oh wait, yes I do. Because I kept telling myself I had time but I didn't. Anyways, here it is now! Enjoy!

Prompt: Andre's icecream

…

When Ladybug heard that Andre the icecream man had been tripped over by a bratty child and had consequently injured his leg in some way, her first thought was to see if there was anything she could do to help. After all, she was a superhero and could offer that help and she still felt slightly bad that she had upset him the last time she had gone to get icecream with some of her friends. Now was her chance to help make it up to him, even if he didn't know that it was her.

So, she had gone to find him. It wasn't too hard when she could fly through the air and look for him from above and she soon spotted him. He was pushing his cart with some difficulty while trying to balance on the crutches he had. She dropped down in front of him and he greeted her with a smile upon recognizing her. "Hello Ladybug. What can I do for you? An icecream, perhaps?" He asked.

"I was just seeing if I could do anything to help you." She replied with a friendly grin in his direction. "Can't have my favourite icecream man unable to do his job."

"Thank you, Ladybug." He said gratefully. "But don't you have other things you have to do?" Being a superhero was, after all, sometimes quite busy.

"Nothing right now, no." She reassured. "I'm totally free to do anything you need me to do. I can push your cart if you'd like. Where were you heading?" She gestured towards the icecream cart

Andre shuffled backwards to let Ladybug take hold of the cart. "I was setting up at the base of the Eiffel Tower today." He told her, and they set off, walking slowly enough for him.

Thankfully, Andre was already most of the way to the Eiffel Tower and with the help of Ladybug, he didn't have to hobble much further and they soon made it. She helped him to set up then the two of them settled down to wait for Parisians to find them. It didn't take long for the people looking for his icecream began to trickle in. Ladybug instructed Andre to sit on a nearby bench while she dished out the icecream as he gave her the combinations that would best suit each person. When there weren't many people, he would explain how he decided what flavours to give to each person, and they carried on that way for several hours. Ladybug was slightly surprised how tiring it could be just serving icecream. She wondered how Andre did all the time.

Pretty soon, the sun was starting to set, and she knew she would have to get back to her parents soon for dinner. They were probably wondering where she was by then. She had told them she was going to be with friends after school, so they wouldn't worry about where she was, but if she didn't return by dinner then they would try call her or Alya and neither of those options would be ideal. Andre seemed to sense this and was just pushing himself to his feet to thank her for her help and to tell her that she could leave if she needed to, when Alya, Nino and Adrien came up to them.

Andre noticed the pink tinge that came to Ladybug's cheeks when she saw them approaching. He ruled out Alya and Nino as the cause of it, as they were both obviously taken with each other. The person that Ladybug was interested in was the one and only Adrien Agreste, who also seemed to look a little flustered that Ladybug was there.

It was curious, really. The superheroine whose hair and eyes matched the icecream he had given to the model just happened to get shy when Adrien showed up, and the icecream he had subconsciously picked for her just happened to match him as well. But that was where Andre got confused. How could Ladybug be a good match for Adrien, yet also be a good match with Chat Noir, and vice versa with Adrien except Marinette? He had never once been wrong when pairing couples together, but now he wasn't sure what to do.

He watched carefully as Ladybug served Alya and Nino the same icecream he had given them last time, and suddenly he realised why things hadn't made sense. The only way Ladybug would've known what icecream to give them was if she had been with them the last time they had come to him. And the last time they had come, Marinette, who was for some reason _not there now_ , had been with them. The only obvious answer was that Marinette was Ladybug, which would mean that Andre had been right after all when he sensed that her and Adrien would be good together.

Encouraged by this discovery, Andre stepped forwards as jovially as he could with his injured leg, and swept Nino and Alya along. "You two lovebirds go enjoy your icecream!" He exclaimed, then slung an arm around Adrien's shoulder. "I'll talk to this lovebird right here."

Taking the hint, the other two left Adrien, with a suspicious look from Alya and a nudge and a wink from Nino. As soon as they were out of sight, Andre busied himself with preparing an icecream for his latest ship to enjoy, then passed it to a surprised Ladybug. When neither of the two teens made any move, Andre took it upon himself to push them closer together. "I know true love when I see it." He said, ignoring the bright blushes that came to both their faces. "Why don't you two go sit somewhere and eat your icecream?" He gave them a little push. "Go on. Thank you for your help Ladybug, but I'm alright now. You two enjoy!"

Ladybug bit her lip and glanced awkwardly at Adrien. It seemed that Andre had made up his mind and it really couldn't hurt to have some icecream with Adrien. So she held out her hand and when he took it, she launched them off to find somewhere to sit where they'd be out of sight. Andre watched them go with a contented smile on his face. They were certainly perfect for each other.

…

I actually like how this turned out. Its cute. :)


	7. To Wake a Sleeping Bug

To Wake a Sleeping Bug

Ladrien June- Day 7

 **Hello, what, no, I'm not going with what everyone else seems to be doing with this prompt by having one of them carry the other 'princess style'.**

 **Ladrien June prompt: Prince(ss) style**

… **.**

Ladybug generally didn't go around during the day unless there was an akuma or some other sorts of trouble that she had to deal with. Patrol was for night times, and other than that, there wasn't any need to transform. So when Adrien returned his room after a particularly long photoshoot and saw Ladybug swinging past outside, he instantly felt a bit concerned and wondered whether there was an akuma that he hadn't noticed yet.

He dropped his bag on the floor, ignoring Plagg's protests, and ran over to the window to get a closer look at Ladybug who had seemed to have slowed down. She looked... wobbly. Even more worried now, Adrien shoved open the window and called out to her. She had stopped completely by then and was regarding him. He waved her over, hoping she would come and tell him what was going on. If it was an akuma he should transform, but Ladybug didn't quite look ready for battle. She almost seemed to be swaying slightly as she stood on the roof across from him. After a moment's hesitation, she swung towards him and tumbled less than gracefully through the window. He caught her before she hit the ground and helped her stand upright again. Now that he was closer, he could see that Ladybug looked incredibly tired, to the point of falling asleep right where she stood. "Ladybug? Are you alright?" He asked, a worried look crossing his face as she yawned and seemed to sink into him.

"Y-yeah... akuma... sleeping... You close..." She managed to mumble.

Adrien frowned. From what he could understand from her jumbled and increasingly slurred explanation, there was an akuma that caused people to fall asleep... and if her yawns were anything to go by, Ladybug had been hit. This was not good. This was not good at all. He gave her shoulder a gentle shake. "Come on Ladybug, you gotta stay awake."

"Noo... sleep..." Her eyes fluttered close and she fell into him, and they both tumbled to the floor.

Adrien cradled Ladybug's head and shifted so he could sit up properly. She let out a soft sigh and curled into him and he bit his lip. Ladybug was asleep now and he wasn't sure what to do. He could transform and go fight the akuma but if he happened to get hit then they'd _really_ be in trouble. And besides, he needed Ladybug to cleanse the akuma afterwards and she couldn't do that if she was sleeping. His only other option was to try wake Ladybug up again. As much as he hated to disturb her, it was for the good of everyone else.

So, reluctantly, Adrien scooped Ladybug up and placed her down gently on his couch. Just because he was going to wake her up didn't mean she had to stay on the floor. Once he had settled her down against the cushions, he stepped back and bit his lip. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to have to wake her so soon. Nevertheless, he bent down and gently shook her shoulder. "Ladybug. Come on, you gotta wake up."

From beside him, Plagg scoffed. "She's asleep because of an akuma. You'll have to do better than that to wake her up, Kid."

Adrien glanced up at the smug black kwami. "Well what do you suggest then?" He asked.

"Wait here." Plagg said, before zipping off to fetch whatever it was he wanted to get.

Adrien sat down on the floor beside the couch and waited patiently for Plagg to get back, idly tracing the back of Ladybug's hand that was resting near him.

Pretty soon, the kwami returned and Adrien eyed the bucket he was carrying suspiciously, until it hit him what the kwami was doing. "Plagg, no!" He gasped, jumping up to try stop him, but as he did so, his hand hit the bucket, tilting it. Icy cold water splashed out all over Ladybug and the couch and him.

Adrien half expected Ladybug to sit up coughing and spluttering, but she didn't. She remained completely asleep, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "Plagg yes." He heard his kwami mutter and he turned to him with a glare.

" _Plagg_." He hissed.

"What?" The kwami in question shrugged innocently. "It almost worked."

"No, it didn't. And now we're all wet and so is the couch!"

Plagg didn't seem that bothered by the information. "It'll dry." He said. "We just have to wake Ladybug up unless you want to battle the akuma on your own."

Adrien glanced down at Ladybug and frowned. If the ice-cold water hadn't woken her up, he wasn't sure what would. While he was thinking about what to do, he went to get a couple of towels from his bathroom. When he came back, he noticed that Ladybug had started to shiver in her sleep because of the freezing water. He wrapped her up in a towel and shifted her over to his bed. There was no point keeping her on a wet couch. The rest of the towels he had gathered were chucked onto the couch to soak up the rest of the water.

...

An hour later, Adrien had tried every possible method of waking someone up that he could think of, and Ladybug was still asleep. It was seeming very likely that he would have to battle the akuma on his own and somehow find a way to purify it, because his lady would just not wake up. He had even tried searching the internet for ways to wake someone, but none of it had been helpful. "I just don't get it, Plagg." He sighed. "It's like she's in a coma or something. Nothing I do works."

Plagg hummed thoughtfully, floating in front of Ladybug's face. "It's like that fairytale." He remarked. "Where the princess was sleeping and nothing would wake her."

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah, that's the one. The akuma could have some sort of effect like that."

Adrien stared at his kwami, who, for once, was being helpful, then turned his gaze back to Ladybug on his bed. His cheeks flushed when he realised that Sleeping Beauty awoke because she was kissed by her prince and he wondered idly if it would work in this case. As if guessing what Adrien was thinking, Plagg rolled his eyes. "Just kiss her already and be done with it." He scoffed.

Adrien bit his lip, then bent down enough to brush their lips together, though he somewhat doubted that it would work. But nothing else had so far, so it was worth a shot.

No sooner had his lips touched hers than her eyes fluttered open. Adrien sprang back, his face turning deep red as he stuttered out a surprised, "Ladybug!"

She struggled into a sitting position, staring back at him in equal parts surprise and confusion. "Adrien?" She asked groggily. "Uh... what-"

"Akuma!" He squeaked out, cutting her off before she could ask any questions. "There's an akuma. You were um- you were asleep, but you should probably go now." He jumped up and grabbed her wrist, guiding her towards his window. "Bye, good luck."

Ladybug watched in slight confusion still as he flustered about, but she did as he said, hopping up on the window sill and letting out one last yawn before waving goodbye to him and taking off. He sank to the ground and sighed shakily. "Plagg," he whispered. "I just kissed Ladybug and she woke up." He laughed giddily. "I'm her prince."

Plagg sighed. He was going to hear this from his human at least a couple more times before he snapped out of his daze. Until then, he would eat his cheese and wait to transform, like Adrien was bound to remember to do at some point.

…

 **So this was my take on princess style. I really love this one, its my favourite so far so I hope you all liked it as well! ^.^**


	8. Paris, the City of Secret Love

Paris, the City of Secret Love

 **Ladrien June- Day 8**

 **Hello! Here I am with day 8 over a week later than it should've been but at least it made it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Secret meetings**

...

Adrien's feet pounded along the pavement as he ran, skidding when he spotted the Gorilla up ahead. He turned sharply and ducked into a nearby alleyway, breathing a sigh of relief as the gorilla went past without noticing him. Now that Adrien had successfully evaded his bodyguard he was free to-

A familiar zip of a yoyo caught his attention and he glanced up just in time to see Ladybug dropping neatly into the alley he was in. She landed gracefully on top of a rubbish bin and smiled softly at him, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Not our designated meeting place but I guess it will do." She said quietly, before hopping down next to him. The second her feet touched the ground, they were leaning into each other, lips brushing together gently.

"Hi." He breathed out when they pulled apart.

She grinned up at him. "Hey." Then her gaze turned curious. "So what are you doing in here anyway?"

Adrien ran a hand through her hair and returned her smile. "I was hiding from the Gorilla." He admitted. "He saw me leaving and was trying to find me."

"Good thing I found you instead then."

He murmured in agreement then bent down to meet her lips again. He wasn't exactly sure how long they had been doing this; meeting each other just to talk and, more recently, to kiss and cuddle. He wasn't sure how he had even been so lucky to be able to spend this time with Ladybug, but he wasn't going to question it too much lest he lose it.

Ladybug rested against his chest, tilting her head back to look at his face. Their free hands entwined together. "So," she said a little breathlessly. "How about a picnic at the Eiffel Tower tonight?"

He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Sounds perfect. I'll tell Nathalie that I need to work on homework tonight and she'll leave me alone."

She grinned. "Great. I'll meet you there when it gets dark."

"You don't reckon anyone will see?" For the sake of both of them, they had been careful not to let anyone see them when they met up with them. If fans of either Ladybug or him happened to see them, they would go wild with their theories and the two wouldn't get any peace. Ladybug especially had been extra careful, claiming that it was dangerous for him if Hawkmoth happened to find out.

"No, we'll go to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Only Chat Noir would be able to find us if he wanted to." She too a reluctant step away from him and pulled out her yoyo. "I should go now but I'll see you tonight." Reaching up on her toes, she brushed her lips across his cheek before swinging away.

Adrien couldn't help the giddy smile that crossed his face as he slid to the round with a happy sigh. "Come on, Loverboy, you should head back home now. Don't you have piano lessons now or something?" Plagg questioned, and as if in a daze, Adrien wandered home.

…

Later that night he transformed and snuck out of his room, waiting until he got close to the Eiffel Tower to duck behind a bush to drop his transformation. Now he just had to find Ladybug. He poked his head over the top of the bush to see if he could spot his spotted superhero partner, but she was nowhere to be seen. A tap on his shoulder startled him and he jumped and swung around, coming face to face with Ladybug. She giggled and waved at him. "Sorry if I scared you." She didn't sound all that sorry, but he accepted it. She gestured to the Eiffel Tower. "Shall we go up?"

He nodded and she stepped forwards and wrapped an arm around his waist, then flung her yoyo up at the tower. In a few seconds, they were standing on the very top platform. He took a moment to appreciate the view of Paris from so high up before glancing at the picnic Ladybug had set up. She had set a blanket down on the ground and had brought plenty of food, as well as what looked like a large thermos of hot chocolate and he couldn't help but gape at it for a moment while she gave him a shy smile and patted the blanket next to her to invite him to sit. "Wow." He breathed, taking a seat.

"Do you like it?" She asked almost timidly, ducking her head for a second before looking back up at him.

"Of course I do. Almost as much as I like you." He added smoothly.

She flushed. Even though they met in secret a lot now, they had never really admitted to the other how much they liked each other. Adrien reached out and took her hand. "I'm being serious. I uh- I really like you." He said softly, then glanced away, his own cheeks going red, though he didn't have a mask to hide it like she did.

A gentle pressure on his hand drew his attention back to her, and she gave him an equally soft smile. "I like you too." She replied, barely above a whisper.

He couldn't help the excited grin that took over his face. "Really?"

She giggled and nodded. "Well yeah. Why else would I always be kissing you and meeting you? A superhero can't talk to just anyone you know." And with that, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for their lips to meet.

Adrien pulled back just enough to murmur breathlessly, "Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend now?"

Her breath caught in her throat at his question but she nodded, a radiant smile breaking out over her own face. "Yeah. Yeah it does." And with that, they settled down to enjoy their picnic in the company of each other, staring out over the city of love.

…

 **I did it, I did it, hooray! I finally finished this!**

 **Anyways, will try catch up with this but if I don't finish all of Ladrien June this month then I will complete the rest in the second week of July because its HOLIDAYS which is all I've been looking forwards to. Who knew senior school would be so hard. At least holidays exist.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed and I should see you soon! Now I must actually go study.**

 **Cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	9. A Special Charm

A Special Charm

Ladrien June- Day 9

 **Hey all! I'm finally here with this chapter and the school term is finally over so hopefully I'll catch up with the rest of these soon!** **  
** **Thanks for your patience :)**

 **Prompt: Lucky Charm**

…

There was yet another akuma plaguing the city of Paris and Ladybug had just swept Adrien out of harm's way. She had deposited him down gently and was about to leave again when Adrien grabbed her hand. "Wait!" He cried.

She stopped and glanced back, tugging her wrist away gently. "I have to go."

"I know." He said. "I just- um…" He paused, tugging something from his pocket, offering to it to her with a shy smile.

There was a long moment of silence as she stared at him with wide eyes. He dropped his gaze to his ground. "Uh sorry. You don't have to take it or anything. It- it's kinda silly, I know, to give you a lucky charm when you're basically lady luck and all that. I just thought it could help you in battles with the akumas." He breathed out in a rush.

For a second, she didn't move, but then her face split into a smile and she reached out to take the homemade bracelet from his hand. "Thank you," She said softly, fastening it over her wrist. She looked like she wanted to say something more but a crash in the distance brought her attention back to the akuma. "See you later, Adrien." And with that, Ladybug pulled away on her yoyo

…

Later that night, Ladybug and Chat Noir were swinging around Paris on patrol. He had noticed that she was still wearing the lucky charm bracelet he had given her earlier that day, and was fully planning on asking her about it when he had the chance. So as soon as they landed on a rooftop for a break, he gestured towards her wrist. "What this, My Lady?" He asked casually.

There were a few things that Chat Noir was expecting Ladybug to do when he asked the question. He had thought that she'd either brush it off or tell him a fan had given it to her. But she did neither of those things. In fact, her reaction was entirely not what he had been expecting.

First, her eyes went wide as her head snapped up to look at him.

And then, curiously, Ladybug _blushed_.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say to him. And then she shrugged, pretending not to be bothered by it. "O- oh… A friend gave it to me. It's a lucky charm." She said simply.

 _A friend_.

"A friend, huh?" He hummed, raising an eyebrow. "What sort of friend would go to all the effort to make a bracelet?"

He knew why, of course. But he also wanted to see if she'd admit something, anything. She had called him a _friend_ , and even hearing that made his heart pound. He couldn't help but wonder why she thought of him as a friend; they'd hardly ever met before except when she had been saving him.

"Come on, we should continue with patrol." She hopped up onto the ledge that ran around the edges of the roof.

Ladybug was deliberately ignoring his question, but he wasn't about to just let it go. "Hey Bugaboo, maybe you should go talk to this friend. Did they give it to you as Ladybug or your civilian form?" He asked innocently.

She narrowed her eyes at him but answered his question, "As Ladybug."

"Great! Don't you think they'd like to be visited by Ladybug herself, especially since they made you that lucky charm?"

"Why are you so interested in this, Chat Noir?" She demanded, rolling her eyes at his insistence.

He gave her the most innocent look he could manage. "Why shouldn't I be interested?"

Ladybug unhooked her yoyo from her belt and prepared to throw it. "Come on, let's go."

…

Later, after the two superheroes had finished their patrol without any problems, Adrien was in his room browsing through the latest posts on the Ladyblog when a knock came on his window. He jumped, startled, and twirled around to see a flash of red waving at him.

For a second, Adrien simply stared at his window. Had Ladybug really decided to visit him? He hadn't been expecting her to take him seriously and actually come to him, but yet there she was, dangling in front of his window by her yoyo. He sprang over to the window, fumbling as he tried to open it. She swung down to balance on the ledge, then gave him a little wave. "Hi." She said, then glanced down. "Uh… I came to say thank you. For this." She held up her wrist to show him, a soft smile coming to her face as she raised her eyes to his again. "It was really sweet of you to make it for me."

Adrien could only nod in still-stunned silence and she giggled, leaning down and pressing her lips to his cheek. If Adrien was surprised when she dropped by to visit him, he was even more surprised now. "N- no problem." He stammered out breathlessly, watching as she glanced behind her and bit her lip. Her cheeks were as red as his were.

"I should probably go now." She sounded almost... reluctant. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded. _Of course_ she could see him later. She could come see him whenever she wanted, and he'd be fine with it. As soon as she had left his window sill, Adrien let out an ecstatic shriek, flinging himself onto his bed to muffle his happy noises. Plagg simply rolled his eyes. Humans were _so_ overdramatic.

…

 **I'm really looking forwards to the next prompt ;)**


	10. I Didn't Know you had a Balcony

I Didn't Know you had a Balcony

Ladrien June- Day 10

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Here is a little oneshot that I actually started writing for Ladrien Appreciation Day. I thought that if Marichat can have balcony scenes then why can't Ladrien? Thus, this was born. But I didn't end up finishing it for LAD so I got really excited when I was looking at the prompts for Ladrien June and saw that one of them was a reverse balcony scene. So here it is now!**

 **I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Prompt: (Reverse) balcony scene**

…

Ladybug had been sure Adrien didn't have a balcony. All the times she had been in his room for various reasons, usually because she was protecting him from an akuma, and she had never seen a balcony. But she hadn't been near his house for several weeks now and suddenly there was a balcony where there was previously none. She tilted her head in confusion, coming to a stop on the roof across from his house. She could have sworn it was his room she was currently looking at, but why was there a balcony? As far as she knew, he didn't have one and hadn't mentioned getting one.

As she watched, Adrien himself came out and rested on the railing. He didn't notice her so, her curiosity taking over, she silently jumped over to his roof and dropped down behind him. "I didn't know you had a balcony." She casually remarked and he whirled around in surprise.

When he saw who it was, his eyes widened. "L- Ladybug! What are you doing here?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I was just curious," she said. "As to why you suddenly have a balcony."

"Oh." Adrien glanced down for a second before his eyes flitted back to Ladybug's face. He didn't think she would even notice. He hadn't thought that it was that important, but yet, Ladybug looked like she genuinely wanted to know how the balcony got there. "My father just decided that having a balcony would be a good idea. He probably just wanted to encourage me to get fresh air without leaving the house." He muttered the last part under his breath, not intending for her to hear, but she tilted her head and gave him a sympathetic look anyway.

"Well there is one good thing about having a balcony."

Adrien shifted to lean back against the railings. "What's that?"

"I can easily come visit you now!" She said brightly, giving him a cheeky wink before jumping up on the edge of the balcony and swinging away on her yoyo. Adrien watched her disappear into the distance, his heart fluttering and a dazed expression on his face.

...

Adrien hadn't been expecting Ladybug to actually come visit him like she had said. But sure enough, the next night as he headed out to his balcony just to sit and breathe the night air, she joined him, landing quietly behind him. He turned and greeted her with a gentle smile, unknowingly setting butterflies fluttering in her belly. She returned his smile and leant against the railings next to him. "You should get some chairs out here." She commented softly, turning her head to glance at him.

He hummed in agreement, keeping his gaze to the stars above him. Ladybug bumped her arm against his. "You alright?" She asked.

He twisted to look at her then, a small smile coming to his face. "Yeah. Just a bit tired is all." He didn't mention that it was mostly the akuma earlier that day that had tired him out. It was silent for a minute before he asked, "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

She seemed surprised for a second before she nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

He turned and disappeared back into his room to fetch some hot chocolate. While she was waiting for him to return, she leant against the railing and stared down at the street below her. A couple of people walked nearby, but at this time of night no one really wanted to be out and about. A nearby street lamp cast a nice glow over the balcony and it reminded her a bit of sitting on a rooftop with Chat Noir.

Pretty soon, Adrien returned with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. She took the one he offered to her and took an appreciative sip. Adrien leant against the railings next to her. Their arms were just barely touching, but both of them were pretending not to notice. "So," She hummed, turning her head slightly to glance at him. "Next time I come, I expect you to have chairs out here."

Adrien felt his heart warm at her words, more than the hot chocolate had warmed him. Ladybug wanted to come back to visit him. Why else would she say 'next time'? "I will." He promised, giving her a soft smile.

...

True to his word, the next time that Ladybug dropped by, he had two lounge chairs out on his balcony, as well as several potted plants. He had taken inspiration from Marinette's balcony and had thought a bit of a personal touch would be good.

She smiled and landed beside him. "Nice decorations." She commented and he grinned at her.

"Thanks."

She settled herself down into one of the lounge chairs. "You could add some fairy lights next." She suggested, laughter sparkling in her eyes when he snorted.

"Are you just gonna redecorate my whole balcony?" He asked, sitting down on the other lounge chair, and glancing over at her.

"I'd never." She huffed, then they both looked over at each other and laughed. "But you don't need to get any fairy lights if you don't want to." She added before flopping back against her chair and staring up at the stars.

He settled back too and the two of them fell into a companionable silence, simply watching the stars above them.

...

"I'm starting to think I ought to knock one of these over to get your attention."

Adrien whirled around to see Ladybug perched near one of his potted plants and gesturing at it. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were off in dreamland. You didn't even notice me land here."

He flushed. "How long have you been there?" He asked.

Ladybug shrugged. "Only a few minutes." She jumped down from the railings and took a seat next to him. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much." He wasn't ready to admit that he was thinking about her.

"Fair enough." Ladybug leant back against her chair. "So you did decide to add fairy lights after all." She noted in slight amusement.

"Yeah." Adrien grinned. "I thought they were a nice touch."

Ladybug laughed. "Anything I suggest, would you do it?"

He could see the challenge in her eyes. _Challenge accepted,_ he thought. Worth it if she kept coming back to visit. "Maybe."

"In that case, the next time I'm here I expect to see cushions. On every chair. As many as you can fit while still having room to sit."

"And what do I get from it if I get them?"

Ladybug thought for a moment. "If you get five more things that I'll say each time I come back, including the cushions, I'll take you on an exclusive tour around Paris from above."

"Deal."

...

Ladybug came back a few days later and, just as he had promised, Adrien had placed cushions on the chairs. She laughed when she saw them - the bright red ladybug-themed ones he had chosen. "I didn't think you'd actually do it." She remarked.

He grinned at her. "And miss my chance for a tour of Paris from above by the one and only Ladybug? Why would I give that up?" He said teasingly.

"Well it's not over yet, Hotstuff." She winked and he felt his face flame. "The next time you need to get..." She paused, staring about her as if she was trying to gain inspiration. "A table." She nodded to herself. "A small table that will fit between these chairs."

He nodded. "A table it is then."

The two of them settled back into the chairs in a gentle silence, with even softer glances at the other.

...

It wasn't long until Adrien had successfully collected all the things that Ladybug had said and his balcony was certainly looking very... decorated. The two of them were currently testing out the new addition of cushy beanbags he had put in the corner and he was grinning at her. "So... how about that exclusive tour huh?" He reminded her.

Ladybug stood up and offered her hand to him. "I guess I can't go back on my promise if you kept yours." He took her hand and she pulled him towards her. "No time like the present."

Adrien smiled shyly at her as she wrapped an arm around his waist and took off with her yoyo. They were soon swinging around Paris, occasionally stopping to enjoy the view. They arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower and Ladybug let go of Adrien. "It's nice up here." He murmured, staring out at the stars.

He had been on top of the Eiffel Tower before, of course, as Chat Noir, but it had never been because _Ladybug_ took him there.

"Almost as nice as your balcony." She said with a little laugh.

Adrien glanced at her with slight surprise. How could his balcony be better than the view they had from up _here_? "Well, you're welcome to come visit any time." _I'd really like you to keep visiting me_ , was the unspoken addition.

The two of them exchanged gentle smiles, together at the top of the Eiffel Tower, stars surrounding them. "I might just have to do that then." She whispered before leaning against him.

…

 **I got a little carried away with this just cause I love the concept of Adrien having a balcony. Maybe I'll do more with this one later and add some more. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways, I really hope you all liked this one! I think it's one of my favourites from Ladrien June so it would be really nice if everyone else liked it as much as I do. :D**

 **See you all soon!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	11. My Partner, My Crush

My Partner, My Crush

Ladrien June- Day 11

 **Well hello there, look who's still doing Ladrien June!**

 **Prompt: One-sided reveal**

 **...**

When Marinette accidentally found out Chat Noir's identity, she wasn't sure what to do at first.

Chat Noir was _Adrien_ , the boy she had a crush on. She had been _hanging out_ with him on a regular basis, completely comfortable and at ease.

If she were being honest with herself, it took a week for the fact that _Adrien Agreste_ was _Chat Noir_ to truly sink in, and when it did there was quite a bit of hyperventilating. She regularly saved the city from akumas with _Adrien Agreste_ by her side. But now that she knew, it totally made sense. And she was totally going to have some fun with it. He was her partner after all, and they were already really close as superheroes, so there was no reason to keep being so shy around his civilian self. It was impossible to be shy around someone as dorky as he was. And besides, _he was in love with her_. That in itself was almost unbelievable. She was _not_ letting this opportunity go.

...

A few days after Marinette fully accepted that she now knew the identity of her superhero partner, Adrien was standing outside the front of the school, trying to get a clinging Chloe off his arm. She was trying to convince him to ditch his driver and come have afternoon tea with her at a new high-class cafe she had discovered recently. He had declined, as he wasn't too keen on spending that time with her, and he had homework he had to catch up on that he missed due to the latest akuma. Chloe was having none of that and continued tugging at his arm and giving him pleading puppy eyes even as she half dragged him down the steps. Marinette, who had stayed behind to grab something from the school library, saw Chloe hanging off Adrien and practically growled. It was _not_ jealousy, she simply wanted to protect her partner from Chloe, is all. No one could blame her for looking out for Adrien.

The good thing was that she didn't have to just watch from the shadows. There was something she could do to help him out. Risky, but totally worth it.

And so she transformed and swung back out, landing gracefully a few metres away from them. Both Adrien and Chloe froze when they realised who it was, and Chloe's grip on his arm loosened. Ladybug swaggered over to the pair, who both looked like they had no idea what to do. "A civilian?" She raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "In trouble? I must help them." And with a wink at Adrien, Ladybug swept him off his feet.

Adrien was utterly _bewildered_.

Where did Ladybug come from, and _why for him_?

Chloe shrieked when the two of them took off. She was torn between being mad at Ladybug for taking her precious Adrikins away, or being in awe that the superheroine had just dropped by. She settled for unintelligible shrieking, that one could interpret however they wanted. However, it had no effect on Ladybug, who simply ignored it and kept going.

She soon arrived at his house and swung through one of his many windows, then deposited him gently on the ground. "Sorry about that." She apologised. "You looked like wanted to get away." And with a friendly salute Chat Noir style, she took off again, leaving him staring after her stunned.

...

There were a few more times where Ladybug took the opportunity to 'rescue' Adrien from various situations. Chloe being a bother? Not a problem. Akuma preventing him from transforming? She had it covered. After all, it was important that he be able to transform. And besides, it gave her a chance to casually flirt with him while he _wasn't_ transformed, which often resulted in him getting both flustered and confused. He just wasn't used to her flirting with him.

...

When Ladybug eventually let Chat Noir know that she knew his identity, he took it surprisingly well. There was no panicked shrieking, no fainting, no anything except for a quietly confused, "What?"

She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. We weren't supposed to reveal our identities and I swear I didn't find out on purpose. I just-"

He cut her off with a gentle shushing sound, then smiled at her. "It's ok My Lady." He assured. "I know you didn't mean to. It's alright."

She returned his smile and the two of them settled into silence.

...

Over time, Ladybug spent more and more time hanging with Adrien in the evenings after patrol. It wasn't entirely her fault either. He had invited her, with a little wiggle of his eyebrows and a mischievous smirk, to come enjoy some hot drinks after a particularly cold patrol. After that it became somewhat of a routine for the two superheroes. Patrol, hangout, then leave.

One day, Ladybug would tell him that she liked him, but for now, she was content simply getting to know her partner more, and spend more time with him.

…

 **And it's done!**


	12. To Wake a Sleeping Bug pt2

To Wake a Sleeping Bug pt. 2

Ladrien June- Day 12

 **Hey all! This is a continuation of the prompt from day 7 so if for some reason you skipped over that one you should definitely go back and read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Blushing**

…

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was officially the most embarrassed person in Paris. Not that anyone really knew that, though, but she felt that the title was worth recognising. As soon as she had arrived home after the latest akuma attack, she had dropped her transformation and gone straight to her computer to check out the news about it. Her memory of the battle was seeming a little fuzzy and she had a feeling that she might have been hit by the akuma because all she remembered was waking up in Adrien's room. She had only stayed for half a minute after that as he had ushered her out pretty quickly, completely flustered for some unknown reason. She had gone through the rest of the battle feeling completely confused and disoriented and had wanted to clear things up.

But what she had found had only made her cheeks burn. The akuma had apparently been sending people into deep sleeps, and judging from what she could remember, _she_ had fallen asleep. On Adrien. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he then had to drag her off the floor onto his bed where she would be comfortable.

And once she had done a little bit more digging into it, she found that the only way to wake someone up from the akuma's spell was by a _kiss_ , and she hadn't been able to calm down since. _Adrien_ would have had to _kiss_ her. He had somehow thought that it would work, and it had. She had woken up. That would explain why Adrien had been so red-faced when she did. Maybe he hadn't been expecting it to work. Did he decide to do it himself or did someone tell him to? Her mind had not stopped racing and she couldn't stop thinking about it. He had _kissed_ her.

To clear her head so she'd actually be able to focus on the homework she had to catch up on, she decided to briefly transform and take a run around the city. She was soon suited up and racing across the rooftops, letting the harsh breeze hit her face.

Soon, she found herself standing on the roof across from Adrien. She felt her face warming despite the cold wind, and she stared into his room. He was seated at his desk, bent over what was presumably his own homework. She bit her lip and debated whether or not she should drop by and say hi. After a moment, she swung down and knocked gently on his window. His head snapped up and he swivelled around, his eyes widening once he saw her there. She waved shyly at him and that seemed to snap him out of the stupor he was in and he jumped up to open the window for her and let her in. "Ladybug!" He gasped. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

It was then that she realised that she didn't have any actual reason for being there. She had simply just decided to drop by. "Oh- I uh..." she flustered for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I just wanted to say thank you," her hands waved vaguely in front of her. "For helping me out earlier. I uh- I read up about the akuma and I probably would've been in a lot of trouble if it wasn't for you. So thank you." She ducked her head shyly, then glanced back up and smiled at him.

Now it was his turn to get flustered, but he still managed to return her smile. "I was glad to help."

Before Ladybug knew what she was doing, she winked at him. "Though maybe next time kiss me when I'm actually awake." She suggested, then her face flamed red and she realised what she said, immediately regretting everything. _Abort, abort!_

That was _not_ what she had come by to say. She was just going to say a simple _thank you,_ not suggest that she wanted to kiss him. What was he going to think of her?

Adrien, to his credit, was handling the situation surprisingly well, considering that Ladybug had just revealed that she _knew_ he had kissed her earlier to wake her up. The two of them stared at each other for another painfully long moment, with equally red faces, before Ladybug cleared her throat and tore her gaze away. "Uh... I should go. Thanks again." She rushed out, then turned to flee.

Adrien reached out to stop her. "Wait!" He cried out, even though he had no real plan except to get her to stay longer. His fingers wrapped around her hand and she froze in surprise. "If you- if you'd really like me to kiss you again, I'd be happy to comply." He murmured, desperately hoping that was what she had been implying with her earlier bold statement.

Ladybug's eyes went wide and she twisted back around to face him. "Wh- what?"

He glanced away. "If you'd like to, of course." He repeated.

Before he could say anything more, she leaned up and let her lips brush against his.

It was completely silent in his room for a second before a quiet snicker that she _surely_ imagined broke them out of their surprised state and Ladybug turned and flung her yoyo out the window, pausing to give him a little wave before swinging away.

Adrien sighed happily, watching her go. That was definitely _not_ what he had been expectingwhen Ladybug dropped by. But he wasn't complaining either.

…

 **These two are such cute dorks I love them.**


	13. Stars and Bugs

Stars and Bugs

Ladrien June- Day 13

 **Some important information:**

 **. This is a companion piece to a future royalty AU that I've started writing but not posted yet so a little background information is needed.**

 **Gabriel is the king of his little area so obviously Adrien is the prince. Emilie is not around in the AU.**

 **Marinette is the daughter of the town baker.**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir save people in the town. Hawkmoth may or may not exist but it isn't important to this lil fic right now.**

 **Nino is friends with Marinette as he used to live in the town (and still occasionally visits) but he now lives in the palace as some sort of personal assistant to Adrien. I'm not sure yet what exactly he is.**

 **Adrien and Ladybug still both like each other in this AU but I'm not gonna spoil** _ **why**_ **she likes him *wink wink***

 **And everything else needed is in the fic so enjoy!**

 **Prompt: AU (general)**

 **...**

The outdoor lights twinkled and glistened from where they were scattered around the garden. The guests of the garden masquerade ball, hosted by his father, the king, mingled and chatted with each other, but Adrien paid them no mind. He was only looking for one particular guest to the ball: his lovely Ladybug.

Both Chat Noir and Ladybug had been invited; not because the king particularly admired them, but simply because it was polite to extend the invitation to the two superheroes. It had been a good move on his father's part. The people in the village greatly respected their superheroes and would be pleased to see that their king had invited them to his garden masquerade ball that he threw on the eve of every year.

Chat Noir had been unable to come, of course. He had respectfully declined the invitation, claiming that there was something important he had to do that night, knowing full well that he had to be at the ball as Adrien. Ladybug had been dismayed to hear that he wouldn't be there, and had worried a little about being around all the royals without her partner by her side, but there had been nothing he could do about it except reassure her that she would be fine.

It was the night of the ball now, and Adrien was waiting for his lady to arrive. He had hoped that he would at least be able to talk to her, and possibly dance if he was lucky enough. A flash of red caught his eye just then and he turned to see Ladybug herself arriving, and all his breath suddenly left him. She was _stunning_. Not that she wasn't usually stunning, of course. But that night she was even more beautiful, if that had even been possible in the first place. It was her dress that caught his attention the most, bright red like her usual attire. It was almost impossible not to see her, but that was a good thing. And he was glad to see that even while dressed up she had kept her iconic spots.

He was about to head over to her and introduce himself because she was looking a bit unsure of her surroundings when his father swept regally over to him to inform him that Princess Chloe had arrived and that he was required to accompany her. Years of etiquette schooling his father had made him go through finally came into use then as he carefully schooled his expression to not betray his annoyance. He didn't want to spend the whole night smiling politely at everyone Chloe wanted to chat to. And he definitely didn't want to get dragged into dance after dance by her. He'd much prefer to spend the time with his lovely lady and dance with her instead, if he could convince her to. But it looked like there would be no chance of that now; whenever Chloe got near him she stuck to his side like glue. He supposed it was the result of being friends since childhood, but it couldn't really excuse why she thought they were 'destined for each other' when they weren't. He had no interest in romantically pursuing her at all. He was much more interested in winning the affections of Ladybug, who was currently talking to someone who Adrien recognised as one of the friendlier distant cousins of his, who often came to visit them.

He longed to go over there and talk to her himself. Adrien took a quick glance at Chloe, who was chattering away quite happily, then made up his mind. "I'll fetch us some drinks." He told her, then slipped away, weaving through the people until he was out of her sight enough.

Then, he made his way over to where Ladybug was standing and nodded his head at his cousin. "Good evening Bernard." A small courteous bow to her. "And Ladybug."

Bernard raised an inquisitive eyebrow under his own mask. He was a good guy, but prone to search for gossip. "Do you two know each other?"

Adrien shook his head. "Not personally." He flashed Ladybug a soft smile. "But I've heard good things."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Nino laughing at him. Adrien turned his attention back to Ladybug, whose cheeks had, for some reason, turned pink. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the legendary Ladybug." He added.

Nino made his way over to the three of them and stood beside Adrien. "Chloe's gonna have a major hissy fit if she sees you over here." He murmured quietly to him.

Adrien grimaced. "Help me out, will you?"

Nino grinned. "I got you covered." He turned to the other two. "Hey Bernie, it's been a while. How's it going, man? You wouldn't be interested in helping out your dear cousin and his best mate, would you?"

Bernard returned the smile good-naturedly. "Nino. Good to see you again. But it depends on what you are wanting me to do."

"Just distract a certain someone from finding our precious prince here."

Bernard nodded in understanding. "I see. Well I'll be off then." He directed this to Adrien and Ladybug. "Lovely meeting you."

"Likewise." She said.

Bernard left with Nino and Adrien turned back to her. "My father won't be happy if he sees that I'm not talking to who I'm supposed to with." He admitted with a sheepish smile. "Do you want to go somewhere else? I know a quieter garden away from here that we can go to if you'd like." He wasn't only offering because of that. He knew Ladybug well enough by then to see that she was feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the high-class people that had been invited, especially since she didn't know anyone. It was alright for him; he had grown up going to events such as these as his father hosted them regularly, and even he sometimes just wanted to escape from them. He couldn't imagine what Ladybug thought of them. "Unless you want to risk meeting Chloe Bourgeois." He added with a cheeky wink that wink that would surely get him reprimanded if his old tutor had seen him.

Ladybug wrinkled her nose. She had heard about Chloe from Nino and had already formed a negative opinion of her and had no desire to actually meet the spoilt princess. "No thanks." She said with a little laugh. "Let's go."

He grinned. "Follow me." He dropped his voice. "We've got to sneak around past that lady in the orange dress to get to the other part of the gardens. That's Lady Caroline and she will talk for _ages_ if we get caught by her."

She nodded her head in understanding and the two of them set off, weaving through the people with Ladybug right behind him. When they neared Lady Caroline, Adrien ducked behind a tree. She came to a stop next to him. "Hold on." He whispered. "Wait for her to turn over to those people over there." He motioned to who he meant. It was barely two seconds later that she did just that. "Now!" Abandoning all his princely behaviour, he grabbed her hand and they ran, heading straight for the cover of some tall hedges.

They did not stop until they reached the small open pavilion Adrien had in mind. It was surrounded by several drooping trees that concealed them from sight, but still allowed the light to enter enough for them to see. "Sorry." Adrien said, even though Ladybug was smiling.

"Don't be." She said. "It was fun running away from the masquerade ball." Then realising what she might've been insinuating, she quickly tried to amend it. "I mean, it was really nice to be there but I wasn't expecting to be running away from it with you." She have a little unbelieving laugh.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I've snuck away from these things a few times by myself before. They can get a bit boring at times if there's no one interesting. It's nice to have someone with me for a change. Usually I have to convince Nino, but my father doesn't even let him come to balls very often because he thinks he's a bad influence on me."

"Will you get in trouble?"

Adrien shrugged. "Maybe. If my father notices I'm gone or if someone questions where I am. But I can just say something like I had to excuse myself because I felt sick or something. It'll be fine."

Ladybug stared at him. She had not expected the prince to have this side to him. She knew he was friendly to people not of his status, based on her previous experiences with him, but she hadn't thought he'd rather spend time with _her_ than his fellow royals. He didn't even bother keeping up the formal attitude he had shown when he first came up to her. She couldn't help but feel slightly honoured that he was so easy-going around her. It wasn't likely that he showed this side to everyone he met. "As long as you aren't going to get in trouble for sneaking away, I'm fine with it."

He gave her a smile that took her breath away. At that moment, the dancing music started up at the ball. Adrien offered a hand to her. "Ladybug, may I have this dance?"

"I- I've never really danced before." She said timidly.

"That's ok." He assured cheerfully. "I can teach you. It's not very hard." When she still seemed unsure, he smiled gently at her. "Besides, it will be nice to dance with someone other than a stuffy duchess for once, who's only there to tell everyone about her pets." He rolled his eyes. Duchess Annabelle always sought him out at every ball and each time she had updates on her pets and new things to fawn about over him. He always had to tolerate it though and smile politely the whole time, but not this time.

Ladybug giggled. "Alright." And she placed her hand in his.

He tugged her a little closer and then they were dancing, slowly, at first, until she got the hang of the steps and they went a little faster than the snail-pace they had done earlier, but not too much. Adrien treasured this small amount of time he got to spend with her, uninterrupted. He'd skip a million more masquerade balls and happily get in trouble for it if it meant he could have this moment with Ladybug again.

 **…**

 **I just want you all to know that at the time of writing this I found it absolutely hilarious that I gave Adrien a cousin called Bernard.**


	14. A Crush

A Crush

Ladrien June- Day 14

 **Helloooo! I totally forgot that I only posted these next few chapters on tumblr so I figured I should prooobably post them here too! Or, you know, you can check out my tumblr (alwaysinstoryland) if you're impatient or if you just want to see anything else I have there.**

 **Prompt: Reverse crush**

…

"Do you like anyone?"

Ladybug stopped absently skimming through the book she had borrowed from Adrien and lowered it enough to stare up at him from her place lying in his lap. "Do I like anyone?" She repeated.

"Yeah, Bug, that's what I said. Do you have a crush on anyone?" He pushed his homework out of the way, looking down at her curiously.

She raised her eyebrows, setting the book down completely. "You mean you don't already know?"

He shook his head. He didn't remember Ladybug ever mentioning who she liked. She sat up and swung her legs off the couch. "Guess." She said.

"Aw come on, Ladybug, it could be anyone." He complained.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "It shouldn't be _that_ hard to guess _."_ When he still didn't answer, she walked over to his window and pulled out her yoyo. "Well if you aren't going to guess I may as well leave now." She added with a shrug.

"Give me a hint?" He suggested, and she stopped, turning back around.

"You definitely know him."

Adrien bit his lip. He didn't want to say who he had a feeling it would be. But then again, he supposed it would be natural for one to make assumptions about Ladybug and her superhero partner. "Is it Chat Noir?" He asked casually.

He was almost surprised when she tucked her yoyo away and nodded almost bashfully. "Yup."

"Well that's great! Does he know?" He knew full well that Chat Noir didn't know. At least, not until just then but she didn't know that he knew.

She shook her head and smiled ruefully. "No uh- no, he doesn't."

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

With a dismissive wave of her hand, she said, "Are you serious? There's no way I'd actually be able to tell him. I already get _way_ too shy whenever I just see him, imagine how much worse it would be if I was trying to tell him I _like_ him."

If he were being totally honest, he hadn't really thought she was that shy because of him. He had just assumed that her lack of non-akuma related conversation with him had merely been because she was focusing either on the battle or on patrolling the city. "Oh." He muttered. "Well, then I wish you luck in not being so shy around him. And uh- you're amazing, Ladybug. I'm sure Chat Noir will see that too."

She offered him a smile. "Thanks Adrien." Her eyes shifted to the window, noticing the setting sun. "I should probably actually go now. See you later."

"Later, Bug." He echoed, and she gave him another friendly grin before swinging away.

As soon as she was gone, Adrien groaned. "Plagg, what do I do?" He said despairingly. "I love Marinette, but I don't want to hurt Ladybug! She doesn't deserve that." He sighed heavily.

Plagg snickered. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this when you could be eating cheese instead." As he said that, he popped another slice of camembert into his mouth. "Cheese is so much simpler."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Right. You're no help."

...

As time went on, Adrien couldn't help but want to spend more time with Ladybug. His heart beat traitorously fast whenever he was near her, and he wasn't even quite sure why. It wasn't like he liked her, _right_?

Thankfully, Ladybug didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and kept up with her regular visits. It was nice to have her around. His house was often too quiet and lonely, and Ladybug was fun to be around. She kept him company, preventing him from losing his mind when he wasn't able to get out. The two of them usually talked and played games against each other - Ladybug was a _champion_ gamer, as he had discovered - but occasionally they'd just sit quietly together, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying the peace.

Everything was going great. He was managing to be a supportive friend about her crush on his alter ego while simultaneously encouraging her to try talk to Chat Noir more before she told him she liked him, even if it was only so he wouldn't have to turn her down. Everything was fine. At least, it was until the akuma showed up. That was when things went haywire.

First of all, it was a _love_ -related akuma. _Again._ And second of all, it just so happened to first appear close by and he hadn't noticed until it had scooped him up with some other people and set off on a mission to find their soulmates. Adrien had struggled to get free, of course, but the akuma was intent on finding everyone's soulmate and would not let go.

A few people had already been chucked at who the akuma deemed their soulmate before Ladybug arrived. He was thankful she was there as he really did need to get away to transform but he had to admit that the akuma was doing a pretty good job at choosing soulmates for everyone. Those that already been paired up were very cute together.

But then the akuma spotted Ladybug and suddenly Adrien found himself flying through the air straight towards her. She caught him with a surprised gasp and the two of them stumbled backwards. The akuma squealed loudly. "I ship it!" She exclaimed, before streaking away to pair the rest of the people up.

 _Oh dear._

…

 **I decided to leave it there coz I wasn't really sure where it was going haha.**


	15. Trust

Trust

Ladrien June- Day 15

 **Hey hi hello!**

 **Prompt: Trust**

…

Akumas that targeted Adrien Agreste were never Ladybug's favourite. Jealous fan girls that had been akumatized because they were mad about other people getting to spend time with him were even worse. Especially when all they were trying to do was eliminate everyone within a 50 metre radius of him.

Ladybug had just managed to snatch Adrien away from the clutches of Miss Stickyfingers, as she had dubbed her when she first saw her holding onto Adrien, with a little help from her lucky charm and was currently trying to outrun the akuma, who was surprisingly fast. It wasn't seeming like it was going to turn out too well. She took a sharp right turn and darted into a nearby closet, pulling it closed behind her. As soon as the akuma had gone past, she let out a shaky breath and set him down gently... then realised that the door was one that only opened from the outside. "Great." She grumbled, mostly to herself. "Now we're stuck."

Adrien stayed quiet as her earrings beeped a warning and she tensed. "I'm gonna transform back soon." She whispered, and he could hear the worry in her voice as she bit her lip.

He watched as she glanced at the door then back at him. It was dark, but he could see enough to recognise the hesitation on her face. He would for sure be able to see her if she changed back before they got out.

After attempting to push the door open from the inside a couple of times, she gave up and rested back against the wall behind her. "I could change back now then transform again." But she sounded reluctant to do that.

Adrien didn't blame her. She barely even knew him, after all. It was a dangerous situation to be in had she been with anyone else who might have been tempted to look at her identity. But he respected his lady too much to put her at risk. "I won't look." He whispered back, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yeah, I trust you." She said softly. Then, "Tikki, spots off."

He held his breath as a pink flash lit up behind his eyelids. As it died down, he felt Ladybug shifting around, presumably to get food for her kwami. Something brushed against his face then there was tiny giggling that he didn't recognise.

"How long will you be?" Ladybug asked her kwami softly.

There was more giggling from Tikki as she took a bite out of her cookie. "I'm eating as fast as I can." The kwami assured.

The cupboard fell into silence and Adrien reached out blindly, finding Ladybug's hands and squeezing them gently in reassurance, a silent promise. When she didn't pull her hands away, he traced a thumb over her knuckles absently and trailed a hand up her arm till it was brushing across her cheek, running his fingers carefully over where her mask would have ended as if he were trying to tell what she would look like without it. Her grasp on his other hand tightened slightly and she breathed out a sigh. "Sorry about this." She murmured.

"It's alright. I don't mind." He really didn't. While there was still an akuma to catch, he didn't mind being able to spend a few quiet moments with Ladybug before he had to transform.

A moment later, Tikki announced that she was ready again and Ladybug transformed, mask forming back over her face and her suit covering her hand that he was still holding. Adrien opened his eyes once the pink flash had died down and watched as she called on her lucky charm. He could see just enough to tell that it was a doorknob that fell down into her hand. "Well, at least it's obvious what to do with this." She muttered.

A smile rugged at the corner of his mouth when she realised with an embarrassed squeak that their hands were still linked. Adrien dropped her hand to allow her to use the doorknob.

"What sort of door doesn't even have a doorknob on both sides?" He asked absently as she attempted to attach the new one to the inside of the door. "Do you need any help?"

She sighed. "Yes. The first bit is in but there's a screw on either side that won't go in properly."

"It feels like there's some tools behind me so maybe there will be something that could help?" He suggested. "Hang on, I'll grab them." He shuffled around until he could reach the tools then gathered them up and passed them to her.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing what felt like it could be useful. "Could you hold these bits here?" She motioned to the door and he shuffled around to do as she asked.

It didn't take long to screw the screws in and get the doorknob attached. Ladybug jiggled the handle gently. It was wobbly but it managed to open enough to push it open the rest of the way and Ladybug stumbled out. Turning back to Adrien she said, "Thanks for your help." Then, with a swift kiss pressed to his cheek, she added, "Please stay safe."

Adrien nodded numbly, staring after her with a lovesick smile. "You too."

…

 **Apparently, this is not how you attach a doorknob. But at least I know how to do it now so if you ever need someone to attach a doorknob for you hmu.**


	16. Don't Apologise for Kissing Me

Don't Apologise for Kissing Me

Ladrien June- Day 16

 **I've actually had the idea for this one for quite a while, like since Riposte first came out. Thought I should finish it off for Ladrien June since it fits. I actually really like how it turned out!**

 **Prompt- Goodbye kiss**

…

It was just after the battle with Riposte that Adrien found himself blushing more than he ever had in his entire life. Kagami had been returned to normal and had left, and Ladybug had come to find him. She had expressed her relief about him being ok and Adrien had managed to stay relatively calm. Everything had been going fine. He hadn't done anything to embarrass himself. But then her earrings beeped, and she turned to leave, and that was when Adrien made a Big Mistake. The Biggest Mistake of the entire day. She had gone up the stairs and was almost out of sight, and he had almost impulsively raised his hand to his lips to blow a kiss to her back when she suddenly turned back to look at him, as if she had something more to say that she had until then forgotten.

The reaction was instantaneous. Adrien reacted as if he had just touched a hot stove, dropping his hand abruptly from his mouth in hopes that she hadn't seen him. Had she seen him blowing a kiss to her? _Surely_ he had dropped his hand fast enough so it looked as if he was merely waving? But luck didn't seem to be on his side as her eyes went wide and a blush spread across her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed a few times like she was trying to figure out what to say, then she ducked her head to hide the small smile that came to her face. Adrien held his breath, not daring to move. She lifted her head again and moved towards him, and Adrien wished he had never moved. What was she going to say? What was she going to think about him?

Ladybug stopped once she was in front of him. Her earrings gave another warning beep, but she ignored them in favour of leaning up on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Bye." She breathed out, then turned and fled.

Adrien remained standing there, one hand brushing numbly across the cheek she had kissed, as he melted into a puddle of happy blushing goo.

…

As soon as Ladybug got home and detransformed, she faceplanted onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. "Tikki!" She wailed to her kwami who was sitting on her pillow waiting patiently for some cookies. "What did I do that for? He's going to think that I'm just a creep or some crazed fangirl or something!"

Tikki petted her holder's head gently. "He doesn't think that, Marinette. I'm sure he knows Ladybug better than that." She assured.

"You don't know that." Marinette mumbled.

"Knowing Adrien, he would be delighted to get a kiss from Ladybug." Tikki said reasonably. "He's mentioned before that he's a big fan of you, hasn't he?"

"I guess." She relented, sitting up and passing a cookie over. "Thanks Tikki."

...

Despite Tikki's reassurances, when Marinette transformed again that night, she found herself swinging past Adrien's house. When she noticed the lights on in his room and saw him sitting at his desk, she swung down and tapped gently at his window. She watched as he jumped in surprise and scrambled around at his desk for a moment before spinning around to the source of the noise with wide eyes. What she didn't see, however, was the tiny black blur, who had previously been sitting and pretending to listen while Adrien gushed about earlier, that had whizzed away to hide when she arrived.

Adrien jumped to his feet, stumbling over himself as he rushed to open the window for her. She swung in and landed gracefully, straightening up and rubbing the back of her neck in a shy gesture. "S- sorry to bother you-"

"You're not bothering me." He interrupted before she could say anything more along those lines.

"I just came to apologise. For earlier today. Um- I wasn't really thinking clearly and I thought I saw you blow a kiss to me so uh-"

"I did."

"Huh?"

"I did blow a kiss to you." Adrien was sure his face was almost as red as her suit, and he glanced away for a moment before bringing his

gaze back to her face. "You don't need to apologise."

"O- oh." Ladybug blinked. That wasn't what she had been expecting. It was quiet for a minute before she glanced back at the open window. "Well I should- I should probably keep going then." She murmured, taking a step away from him.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wait." She stopped, and her breath caught in her throat when he moved closer. "Um..." Adrien didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he didn't want Ladybug to leave just yet and that he hadn't been able to get the kiss from earlier out of his mind.

Without thinking about it, he brought a hand up to her face, and his lips down to hers. He was almost surprised when she melted into the kiss after a moment's hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting closer. When they pulled away, they were both breathless, and both very, very red. Both of them remained where they were, simply staring at each other with wide eyes like they couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Adrien reacted first, stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck. "S- sorry!" He gasped.

"You don't need to apologise." She repeated his words from earlier in reply, brushing a hand across her lips and shooting him a soft smile. "I really don't mind."

…

 **Aaand it's done! Let me know what you think coz I like the validation hehe**


End file.
